elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Xal-Gosleigh-Briefe
Gosleighs Brief - 5. Regenhand 5. Regenhand Nikryth-Turm, Artaeum, Sumersend. Mein lieber Xal, Was für ein Tag. Was für ein schrecklicher, schrecklicher Tag. Ich stand vor Morgengrauen auf, um zu beobachten, wie die Sonne über den nebligen Ufern emporsteigt und meinen Garten zu inspizieren (jemand hatte die besten Blätter meines Orlinberweins gekostet und ich weiß nicht, ob es sich bei dem Dieb um Mensch, Mer, Tier oder Geist handelt. Zumindest hat der Einbrecher dieses Mal Spuren hinterlassen und zieht einen Schweif nach sich. Leider engt das die Dinge kaum ein). Stichael Direnni traf mich an der Gartenlaube und sein Gesichtsausdruck, wenn auch nicht gerade verstimmt, war doch alles andere als vergnügt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Euch von den jüngsten Debatten in dieser unseren Akademie berichtet habe, aber die Fronten zwischen meinen Studenten und denen dieses lächerlichen Schwachkopfs, dieses Sklaven prä-camoranischer Dogmen namens “Meister” Balec Frel, waren klar gezogen. Direnni saß irgendwie zwischen den Stühlen und versuchte, neutral zu bleiben - wofür ich ihn respektierte - aber Frel tat alles, was er konnte, ihn in sein Lager zu locken. Wenig überraschend, dass Direnni all seine Schmeicheleien durchschaute, aber erst heute habe ich wirklich Frels abgrundtiefe Verlogenheit erkannt. Und schlimmer noch, Direnni glaubte ihm. Selbstredend war ich über die Andeutung, die Arbeiten meines Freundes plagiiert zu haben, empört und verschwand buchstäblich mit Blitzeseile. Wieder in meiner Turmkammer spürte ich das Frösteln einer kalten, vormittäglichen Brise (Ihr wisst selbst besser als jeder andere, wie zugig diese dreitausend Jahre alten Türme sein können) und machte mich daran, ein Feuer zu entfachen. Ich entschloss mich, zum Anzünden ein paar herumliegende Papiere zu verwenden, aber wer sollte da, als ich sie gerade in den Kamin befördert hatte, an meine Tür klopfen außer Direnni und Frel? Sie nahmen das absolut Schlimmste an, als sie bemerkten, dass die Papiere im Kamin Abschriften von Dirennis These über das Reich des Vergessens als Dasein waren und ich versuchen würde, mein "Verbrechen" zu verschleiern. Lächerlich. Im Laufe des Tages überzeugte ich zumindest Direnni von meiner relativen Unschuld, aber ohne Zweifel hitzt sich der Kampf weiter auf. Als ich nach Hause zurückkehrte, um Euren jüngsten Brief zu lesen, bemerkte ich, ihn in meinem Bedürfnis nach Wärme wohl versehentlich mit ins Feuer geworfen zu haben. Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, mir zurückzuschreiben und mitzuteilen, was Ihr zu sagen hattet? Den wenigen Fetzen nach, die ich aus der Asche retten konnte, klang es sehr interessant. Euer Meister Gosleigh Horlington 'Xals Brief - Tag der gezählten Stunden ' Tag der gezählten Stunden Die Ruinen von Kemel-Ze Port Telvanis Véloth Ach, Gosleigh, was Ihr uns beide kosten mögt! Verbrannt oder nicht, was geschrieben wurde war mit Tibrol-Öl abgefasst, gesalbt von den Mephalisten, und Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet. Ganz Nicrythe wird sich gegen Poetronachen wappnen müssen. Ich wünsche viel Glück. Hier ist das Wesentliche (meine Marukhati-Gefährten wurden zur Kakophanie in Sil gerufen, wir brechen bei Morgengrauen auf): Divayth Fyr, an den Ihr Euch vielleicht aus unseren Tagen in Gwylim erinnert, hat die ganze Innere See wieder an den vielgestaltigen Verkleidungen von PSJJJJ interessiert. Einer seiner Helfer, der nur mit “B” unterzeichnet, hat in einem Versuch, zum Herz dieser Angelegenheit vorzustoßen, alle Arten von Pamphleten hervorgebracht. Und obwohl sie es nicht wissen erzittert die Aurbis, während sie sich der Wahrheit nähern. (Übrigens habe ich das Mörderhaus für den Fall, dass Fyr oder “B” - ein Borgist, vielleicht? - zu nahe davor stehen, die Schläfer zu erwecken, um ein sechstelbemessenes Dram-Simulacrum ersucht). Obwohl das Selektiv und Artaeum in vielen Belangen des Bestrebens voneinander abweichen mögen, bitte ich Euch inständig darum, mir die Schriftrolle von Adompha herauszugeben; oder lasst wenigstens einen Eurer Schreiber eine Abschrift anfertigen (mit allen erforderlichen Direnni-Textsicherungen) und schickt sie mir eiligst zu. Wenn ich nach Kemel-Ze zurückkehre, werde ich Euch einen weiteren Brief schicken, der meine Absicht genauer ausführt, aber lasst Euch nicht durch sein Ausbleiben von Eurem Gefallen abhalten. Als übermittelten Ausgleich mögt Ihr vielleicht auf Eurem Weg in die Archive Meister Frel einen Besuch abstatten und nachsehen, welchen östlichen Dämon ich geschickt habe, sein Angesicht zu schauen. Euer Xal 'Gosleighs Brief - 6. Regenhand ' 6. Regenhand Nikryth-Turm, Artaeum, Sumersend Mein lieber Xal, Wie dramatisch stehen die Dinge in Morrowind! Ich hatte meinen Brief kaum abgesandt und hielt schon ein paar Stunden später Eure Antwort in Händen. Stellt Euch vor, wie viel effizienter das Kaiserreich laufen würde, wenn sie über unsere Zustelldienste verfügten! Wenn Uriel Septim VII. so eine Idee in der Art hätte, dass … nun, wir können gewiss später darauf zurückkommen. So, was ich verbrannt habe war also von den Mephalisten gesalbt. Sie machen wirklich so ein Aufhebens um die Dinge, nicht wahr? Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn darauf jemand dem sechsten Geist geopfert werden müsste, der alten Schwarzhand-Spinnerin selbst. Ist die Morag Tong immer noch im Einsatz? Wir verlieren auf unserem Weg die Berührung zu solchen Dingen. Ihr braucht mir nichts über diesen “B”. erzählen. Er gräbt trotz der Versuche unseres Agenten Sheogorath (der Junge, der den Namen des Daedra angenommen hat, um Furcht zu verbreiten, obwohl er dem kaum gerecht wird) weiter. Ich kann den Nutzen der Schriftrolle erkennen, doch es scheint - und Ihr müsst mir meinen, oh, lasst es mich aussprechen, Psijik-Protektionismus deswegen verzeihen - ein klein wenig zu viel. Ich meine, ehrlich. Wirklich. Allen Ernstes. Was ist das schlimmste, das passieren kann? Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht sagen sollte. Aber ich tue es. Diesen Brief halb vollendet, habe ich Meister Balec Frel einen Besuch abgestattet und wurde informiert, dass er den Abend ausgegangen sei. Als ich weiter nachforschte erfuhr ich, dass er gefressen worden war. Obwohl er nicht der erste der Psjiks wäre, der es überlebt hätte, von einem Hund aus dem Reich des Vergessens gefressen worden zu sein, muss ich zugeben, dass mir eine ziemliche Last von den Schultern gefallen ist. Vielleicht werdet Ihr anstelle der Schriftrolle von Adompha das hier als Zeichen meiner aufrichtigen Wertschätzung akzeptieren, ein sehr, sehr seltenes Rezept für einen Trank, der bewirkt, dass welche Person auch immer sich zu eurer Linken befindet von der Lykantropie geheilt wird, gleich wie viele Jahre sie bereits dem Zauber unterliegt. Ich verstehe, dass das in Morrowind vielleicht nicht von sehr großem Wert ist, wo Lykanthropie seltener ist als ein sexuell normaler Telvanni-Magier, aber es bedurfte beträchtlichen Könnens und keiner geringen Portion Glück, um ihn zu perfektionieren. Oh, und falls Ihr eine Gelegenheit dazu habt, während Ihr in Kemel-Ze seid, wäret Ihr so freundlich, dieser …. Ihr wisst über wen ich rede, aber Ihr Name ist mir entfallen … sie ist ziemlich groß und hässlich … und riecht wie der Tod? … eine Frage über die Kothringi zu stellen? Jedenfalls, wenn Ihr sie bitten könntet, auf den Brief zu antworten, den ich ihr vor zwei Wochen geschickt habe, ob die Kothringi und die Argonier, nun, gewisse Beziehungen hatten, wäre das sehr hilfreich. Primärquellen, natürlich. Und jetzt begebe ich mich zu Bett. Ich frage mich, warum sie Verführerinnen genannt werden … Stets der Eure, Gosleigh 'Gosleighs Brief - 9. Regenhand ' 9. Regenhand Nikryth-Turm, Artaeum, Sumersend. Mein lieber Xal, Bitte antwortet mir, sobald es Euch möglich ist. Ich habe Euch den Trank geschickt und verstehe, dass es nicht ganz das war, wonach Ihr gefragt hattet, aber wenn Ihr meine Briefe gelesen und die politische Unsicherheit meiner Position verstanden habt, begreift Ihr sicher auch warum es für mich sehr gefährlich wäre, Gegenstände wie die Schriftrolle von Adompha zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt an die Morrowind-Mephalisten zu verschicken. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr nur deshalb nicht zurückgeschrieben habt, weil Ihr auf mich wütend seid, aber ich habe, nun, frei heraus, ich habe Gerüchte von seltsamen Vorkommnissen in Morrowind vernommen, bei denen ich um Euretwillen hoffe, dass Ihr nicht Teil davon seid. Da ich Euch aber kenne fürchte ich, Ihr seid doch involviert. Das Leben auf Artaeum ist auch nicht ganz ohne Drama ausgekommen. In meiner eigenen Akademie ist ein Skandal ausgebrochen, als eine meiner Studentinnen (eine Nord, ein sehr süßes Mädchen, aber dem Grübeln anheimgefallen wie so viele von ihresgleichen, die sich fern ihrer frostigen Heimat aufhalten) versuchte, den Unterschied zwischen Besessenheit und Gedankenkontrolle zu erklären, indem sie beides demonstrierte. Es brach offenbar ein Chaos aus bis ich, Meister Direnni und Meister il-Anselma in der Lage waren, die zornigen Ahnengeister zu beruhigen. Eine extrem hässliche Statue des Iachesis wurde zerstört (kein großer Verlust), aber der Teil meines Gartens, in dem ich all die Sumpfblumen und Tramawurzeln angebaut hatte, die Ihr so freundlich wart mir letzten Frühling zu schicken (und etwas hammerfallischer Mohn, den ich mir selbst in Runcibae gekauft habe) wurde vollkommen verwüstet. Und die Frühlingsblüten gingen so gut, selbst in unserem Klima (sofern “Klima” ein Wort ist, dem hier in Artaeum wirklich Bedeutung zukommt), es hat mir wahrlich das Herz gebrochen. Dies hat mich auch dazu gebracht, Eure Anfrage noch einmal in Betracht zu ziehen. Ich habe einen meiner diskreteren Schreiber daran gesetzt, die Schriftrolle für Euch zu kopieren und hatte gehofft, dass Ihr mir im Gegenzug einige Sumpfblumensamen oder - setzlinge und ein paar Tramastecklinge für meinen Garten schickt, da ich weiß, in welcher Fülle solche Gräser entlang Eures Weges wachsen. Bitte antwortet in aller Eile. Gegen Ende des nächsten Monates wird es für den Beginn einer neuen Ernte schon zu spät sein. Euch sehr zugetan, Gosleigh 'Xals Brief - Tag der Macht/des Wissens ' Tag der Macht/des Wissens Deshaan-Ebene Véloth Lieber Gosleigh, Die Kakophanie trägt goldene und fratzenhafte Masken und ihre Instrumente sind in ihre Rüstung eingebaut. Die meisten haben Flötenhelme, die einen Fuß oder mehr umspannen, während ihr Anführer seine Rippen mit gebrochenen Vogelknochen wie ein Xylophon bespielt. Ihre unteren Hälften tanzen allesamt denselben ungestümen, übertriebenen Marsch, wirbeln Staub auf und verschrecken die Skribs. Die Einheimischen sagen, dass dies alles sei, was von Sotha Sil noch geblieben ist. Vielleicht gibt es deswegen so viele Verzückte, seidenverwobene Frauen (oder bemalte Männer), die ihnen hinterherkriechen oder sich im Staub winden, eine Entourage des Exzesses in diesem Getöse. Das ist es, was bei Euch am meisten Eindruck hinterlässt. Was am meisten Eindruck hinterlässt ist der Lärm, ihr rotes Geräusch, wenn sie wandern, ein Bumm-Bumm-Geschmettere, während sie durch die Ebene dahinziehen. Sie sagen, dass dies ein Zug ihrer Zugehörigkeit, ein Zauber oder eine Nachstellung ist. Sie sagen, dass all dies ein großer Witz von Sotha Sil sein könnte. Ein Verzückter stirbt oder gibt dies vor. Der Priester neben mir, ein Mephalist, der einen Sigillen-Heiligenschein anstelle des gewöhnlichen gehörnten Abthutes trug, erzählt mir, dass dies die letzten toten Blätter des Velothi-Südens seien. Als er sieht, dass ich nicht verstehe, versucht er sich selbst zu korrigieren: “Aber die Musik, die sie machen, ist eine Fähigkeit, die ALMSIVI seither viele Male von Nutzen gewesen ist. Lieder sind wiedergeborene Worte.” Womit er, nehme ich an, das bekannte Sprichwort konterkariert: ”Mit dem Wort meine ich den Tod.” Ach, wenn Ihr nur hier sein würdet, Gosleigh! Eure Ansicht, dass die ayleidischen Gestaltertalente in den Osten und die Melodie eingezogen sind, hat sich bestätigt! Wir brachen früher auf als erwartet. Ich bezweifle, dass unsere Korrespondenz fortan so direkt sein wird wie in der Vergangenheit. Vielleicht habt Ihr bereits geantwortet; wenn dem so ist, seht mir meine Verzögerung nach. Die Straße durch das südliche Festland ist voller Lauschformen, die ich nicht zu kompromittieren wage. Noch einmal bitte ich Euch dringend, mir die Adompha-Schriftrolle zu beschaffen und hoffe, dass sich Euch kein Hindernis in den Weg stellt. um Eure Geduld bittend, Xal 'Gosleighs Brief - 10. Regenhand ' 10. Regenhand Nikryth-Turm, Artaeum, Sumersend. Mein lieber Xal, Dies wird vermutlich der dritte Brief sein, den Ihr bei Eurem Eintreffen in Port Telvanni erhaltet. Ich habe Euren Brief nur wenige Stunden nachdem ich Euch eine Abschrift der Schriftrolle geschickt hatte bekommen, was, wie Ihr im ersten der Briefe erfahren werdet, nicht meine anfänglicher Impuls war. Es ist zu früh um zu sagen, was es nach sich ziehen wird, sie Euch zugeschickt zu haben, aber ich hoffe, dass sie hilft. Es wird faszinierend sein zu hören, wie sich die die nerevarinischen Prophezeiungen ausspielen, denn ich verstehe dass sie das werden und zwar sehr bald. Ich zähle auf Euch, mich darüber informiert zu halten, was Ihr auch hören mögt. Ich bin von Eurer Geschichte über Kemel-Re fasziniert. War es irgendeine besondere Zeremonie, die Ihr bezeugt habt, eine Festlichkeit, irgendetwas seinem Wesen nach religiöses? Ist dies etwas, das auch in Vvardenfell passiert oder ein streng ans Festland gebundenes Ritual? Zu den Ayleiden, ah ja. Ihr sagt mir nicht, dass Ihr welche in Morrowind gesehen habt, oder? Ihr könntet nach einer Buchreihe suchen, die glaube ich über das letzte Jahr der Ersten Ära veröffentlicht wurde und eine Begegnung mit den Ayleiden etwa in der Mitte der Reihe enthält, Buch 4 oder 5 vielleicht. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Ihr mir zusammen mit den Wurzeln und Samen, die ich zuvor erwähnte, eine Kopie zukommen lassen würdet, sobald Euch eine in die Hände fällt. Nun muss ich schließen und diesen Brief abschicken. Ich werde gerade zu einem Treffen der Meister von Artaeum gerufen. Euer Gosleigh 'Gosleighs Brief - 20. Regenhand ' 20. Regenhand Nikryth-Turm, Artaeum, Sumersend. Mein lieber Xal, Es ist zehn Tage her und ich habe noch immer kein Wort von Euch erhalten. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr nicht tot seid. Ich hoffe darüber hinaus, dass die Samen und Setzlinge, nach denen ich Euch gefragt hatte, schon mit einem Brief unterwegs sind. Der Lenz wird zur Sommerzeit und wenn ich die Pflanzen nicht bald erhalte, wird es zu spät sein, um sie noch richtig einzusetzen. Ich habe meinen Assistenten Jolfer beauftragt, sich um alles zu kümmern, das ich in den nächsten Tagen oder Wochen erhalte. Ich kann nicht auf die Einzelheiten eingehen, es genügt zu sagen, dass ich in der Träumenden Höhle sein werde. Ja. Und zu Eurer nächsten Frage, nein, es gibt niemanden außer mir, der das erledigen kann. Glaubt mir, Direnni, der ein Narr ist (was jeden Tag offensichtlicher wird) würde meinen Platz einnehmen, wenn er könnte. Ihr versteht also, dass sich unmöglich sagen lässt, wie lange ich fort sein werde. Ich habe Jolfer besonders eingeschärft, keine Briefe zu öffnen, die an mich adressiert sind (in der Befürchtung, dass Ihr Euch vielleicht auf meine letzte Lieferung bezieht, die der Rat von Artaeum missbilligen könnte), aber lasst Euch davon nicht abhalten. Als Euer Freund fordere ich mein Recht ein, alles über Eure Reise zu erfahren. Aber nun muss ich gehen. Sie müssen mich für meine Reise tätowieren. Ich bin sicher, dass ich wie ein vollkommener Idiot aussehen werde. Die Daedra sollten sehr amüsiert sein. Euer Gosleigh Anmerkungen und Links *Englisches Original: Imperial-Library *Übersetzung: Tamriel-Almanach en:The Xal-Gosleigh Letters it:The Xal-Gosleigh Letters Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte